


Day 8 - Nyx Brings Home A Very Dangerous And Injured Animal

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Gladio is one of many, I literally feel worse about writing this injured animal, M/M, My OC sleeps around, Nyx brings home a giant cat, Nyx is a giant cat, There's a few little easter eggs in here for my gf, There's some talk about the injuries, Yep my fool ass OC is back and I still love him, than about writing my injured OC in the 'I'm too old for this' one, they're married, who always encourages me to write this self-indulgent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Cor is not happy about the new housepet, but the way his husband looks at him convinces him to let it stay, they become friends.





	Day 8 - Nyx Brings Home A Very Dangerous And Injured Animal

Cor Leonis is accepting of just about anything when it comes to his husband's whims.

Especially now, as the world has begun to fall apart around them and the nights get longer and longer.

But right now he's staring at his husband, stretched out on the floor of their shared living space, which also served as Cor's 'office'. Curled up with him is a godsdamned coeurl. A white coeurl.

He fights to keep his voice even.

“Nyx... Dear... What the everloving fuck is that?”

His husband looks up and grins at Cor.

“A coeurl.”

He rakes a hand through his hair and heaves a sigh.

“Why is it in our room?”

“He's hurt. Lost his whiskers. Broken leg. Big gash in his side.”

Cor growls lowly and shakes his head.

“Why... Why did you bring it inside?”

Nyx takes a slow breath and murmurs softly.

“He's Galahdan...”

Cor freezes as his brain processes this fact.

He could have never anticipated that. Until that very moment he hadn't even been aware of Galahdan coeurls, he couldn't hope to guess how the Glaive knew the difference.

But the way his husband looks at him, and the languid way the animal lays on the floor, disarms Cor quickly.

The Marshall drops into a chair and watches them.

“So he's....”

“Probably the last one.”

Nyx finishes the statement and takes a slow breath.

“I bandaged him up and had the healer look at him. She said he'll recover, but not to bring him around her kid.”

Cor nods a bit.

“Fair. He's dangerous.”

Nyx takes another slow breath.

“I'm taking responsibility for him. If he turns on anyone I'll....” He pauses, swallows. “I'll put him down.”

It's obvious the Glaive doesn't want to say it, and even less wants to have to do it.

And the animal chooses right then to wake, blue eyes flaring wide and pupils pulling in to tight slits.

Those eyes lock onto Cor and the beast tries to get to his feet, a deep snarl tearing through it's throat.

Nyx gently caresses the animal's neck murmuring soothing things to it

Remarkably the massive cat settles down, but he keeps his eyes on Cor, untrusting and uneasy.

The Glaive sighs.

“He's just scared. Move slow and make eye contact.”

Cor sure hasn't taken his eyes off the beast, now he snaps his eyes to the cat's, scowl firm on his face and chin high.

The beast watches him, but slowly calms into a languid purring reg with his heavy head in Nyx's lap.

Cor takes that as a good sign and relaxes as well.

It's a tense few weeks as the animal recovers. But in that time it becomes less and less hostile towards Cor, really towards everyone.

As horrible as it must have been when it happened, it's a benefit to everyone that the animal has lost its long whiskers, preventing it's ability to use it's electric attacks.

It's still more than able to bite and claw people, with decidedly gruesome results if the few runs Nyx has taken it on outside the walls of Lestallum are anything to go by.

It does, however, prove to be an excellent tracking animal and efficient in the hunt, happy to be rewarded with a share of the kill.

There is something about the relationship between Nyx and the beast that almost endears it to Cor.

When it first arrived Nyx slept on the floor beside it, there to comfort it when it woke from a jolt of pain or startled at the noise of Glaives in the streets.

Now the Cat sleeps on it's own heap of tattered clothes that young Iris has sewn into a bed and stuffed with a large, if ruined, tent.

The animal has never shown any aggression toward their sons, with it even immediately allowing Nyx's boy to walk right up, plop down to sit beside it on the floor and caress it's head which it promptly lays in the blond's lap. Prompto is similarly accepted when he first meets the creature, though he is far more cautious than his elder brother and approaches slowly, allowing the beast to get used to him sitting on the floor in stages scooting closer every fifteen or twenty minutes. Though the way his son's eyes light up as the big cat purrs away with his head in Prompto's lap brings a soft smile to Cor's face.

Now, fully healed and named Ramuh for his now-defunct electrical attacks, Nyx and his son regularly take the coeurl on hunts, they are successful nearly every time, and the three of them returning to Lestallum covered in blood is a sight.

Nyx spattered with blood that Cor knows isn't his has always been a sight he likes to see, and it appears to be the same for the younger Galahdan's partners.

He sees so many similarities between his husband and the massive cat as they grow closer, he understands now why people who considered themselves dignified had compared his husband to a coeurl. He'd hated it then, when it was whispered by the rich who had no idea of the Immortal's ties to the Galahdan, hated it even more when they'd used it as some sort of compliment geared towards his being 'exotic', always paired with a breathy sigh and a titter of laughter from wealthy women at fancy parties where the Glaive stood watch to support security.

Now he thinks it's apt, and can appreciate the attraction to his husband's wildness.

The cat finds him, having wandered from Nyx's side apparently, and shoves it's heavy head into his gut. He gets the hint and drops down onto a box, allowing the beast to rest his head in his lap for lazy petting while the cat purrs and the man thinks.

He's become accustomed to this animal being around, and it hasn't shown aggression to the people in the city, though many of them are still wary of him, and as such he's not supposed to be without a member of Cor's family.

It's odd that he's wandered off, usually relatively content to prowl alongside Nyx or his son, the younger Galahdan even taking it as a point of pride to be trusted by the animal.

Cor has recently discovered that the beast enjoys the thick scars on his muzzle being massaged and he does that for a while before getting to his feet and tipping his head sharply in a motion to get the cat to follow.

“C'mon let's go find whoever you wandered away from. I've gotta go into residential and they don't like you coming in there.”

He could almost swear the cat grinned at that as he trotted along behind Cor like a faithful hound.

The Marshall finds his husband sitting and chatting with Libertus, who must have just returned with more meteor shards.

“Lose someone?”

The coeurl pads over and lays down next to Nyx like it's always been there.

All three men laugh about that.

“No, he was with the boys last I checked.”

Nyx did seem slightly concerned.

Cor shook his head and pulled out his phone, dialing his son's number.

Ring...

… Ring...

… Ring...

...Ri-

“Hey pops!”

Prompto sounds breathless, but otherwise fine.

“You boys left the Ramuh behind.”

He hears a deep voice swear on the other end, oh he's on speaker, good.

“Shit, We were looking all over for him.”

“He's been with me for thirty minutes, found me out by the trucks while I was counting supplies.”

Prompto clears his throat a little.

“It's my fault... I told Al I'd watch him because... well you know Gladio's in town...”

Cor actually rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Oh of course. Well you're both in trouble.”

It's not like he could really do anything to the boys, they were 23 and 29 now, but he sure could make sure they knew they'd messed up.

He hears two very different reactions through the line.

Aleric snorts a soft laugh. Prompto groans like a teenager.

He hopes his son never loses that kind of light in him though.

“I'm leaving him with Nyx. Go do whatever. Guard duty tonight, no exceptions.”

Both boys grumble, then agree, and the call ends.

Nyx laughs softly.

“It's not like Ramuh would hurt anyone.”

“I know. But the civilians are afraid of him. Speaking of which I have to go check the civilian housing, the roof is starting to leak on the top floor.”

Nyx and Libertus both cringe.

The larger man lifts his chin.

“You need an extra set of hands on that, I'm here for a couple days while they fix my truck.”

Cor groaned, oh great, a broken truck.

“Yea, I'll take a look at it and see what we need to do.”

With that he walked off in long strides.

The civilian housing leak is minimal, patched easily with some sealant left over at the factory and requiring no actual demolition or repair.

That night his sons both report in for their guard duty on the wall, the massive cat sauntering between them.

Cor sighs softly and claps them both on the shoulder before patting the coeurl's head.

“You three behave up here.”

Prompto laughs nervously but his voice is bright when he speaks.

“Sure thing pops. We'll be the best damn guards you ever saw.”

Aleric chuckles and shakes his head.

“And I'll wake Prom up if he falls asleep.”

The smaller blond pouts and shoves his brother playfully before they take up their post.

With a final pat to the cat's head and a murmured “Keep them safe.” Cor climbs down from the wall and heads home, dropping into bed beside his husband and curling into him.

As he pet his husband's hair, toying with a braid, the Galahdan hummed in his throat, almost a purr.

The similarities never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
